DBZ: Goten, Goku's brother
by Goku91898
Summary: Goten, brother of Goku, has become strong and helps his friends protect the Earth and the Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Big Brother? (Goku's second son Goten will be Goten Jr. instead) (a/n: Sorry about the short first chapter but the next will be longer)  
**

I was on the way to Master Roshi's with my brother Son Goku and my nephew who was named after my Grandfather Gohan, Goku was using his flying Nimbus while I learned to use Ki to fly, we then landed and were greeted by Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi "Hey guys" me and Goku greeted "Goku! Goten!" they cheered. I looked down at Gohan and saw he was nervous "Come on, introduce yourself" I encouraged "H-Hi. I'm Gohan" my nephew greeted "Who's the kid Goten? Did you take up babysitting?" Bulma asked "Yea I was wondering the same thing" Krillin agreed "Well I do babysit him but he isn't just some kid. He's my nephew" I answered "He's shy" Goku input.

"He has a tail just like me" I informed "A tail?!" they all shouted "So does you know what happen when he sees a Full Moon?" Bulma whispered "No, he goes to bed early while I've learned to control it" I whispered back "Really?!" Bulma replied loudly, I nodded yes "Chi-Chi wants Gohan to be a scholar but me and Goku here want to train him. I would argue with Chi-Chi but she's scary" I explained "Sounds like her" Bulma laughed. Out of nowhere a tall man with long spiky hair landed on the beach in funny armor "My my little brothers you two sure have grown up" the stranger said "Little brother?!" everyone shouted in shock "Kakarot! Bardock! What the hell have you two been doing all these years!" the stranger asked "Who? What? Confused" I whined "It's not that hard to understand. You two are part of a warrior race called Saiyans, you two were sent here with the task of liquidating the inhabiting race" the stranger explained "Just who are you!" Goku asked angrily "My name is Raditz. I'm your big brother" the stranger said.

Raditz then walked over to Gohan and grabbed him, me and Goku tried to stop him but we failed, he took off with Gohan and we were powerless to stop him, Piccolo arrived and offered his assistance which we accepted, we went to fight Raditz and get Gohan back, me and Goku sacrificed ourselves to stop Raditz from killing everyone. "Hold on you guys! You'll be okay!" Krillin cried "Eheh, sorry Krillin, but we aren't making it out of this one" I laughed "He's right. But wish us back in 1 year when the Saiyans arrive" Goku instructed, me and Goku then passed on to the next world and headed to Snake Way, man it's gonna be a long trip.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels**  
Goten (Weights): 360/ Goten (No Weights): 442/ Goku (Weights): 334/ Goku (No Weights): 416/ Raditz: 1,200/ Piccolo (Weights): 322/ Piccolo (No Weights): 408/ Roshi: 139/ Gohan (Normal): 1/ Gohan (Angry): 1,370/ Krillin: 206


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Saiyans (a/n: When Goten is not around he will not be the one telling the story so he will not be referred to as I or me)  
**

After about a month of running me and Goku arrived at King Kai's, we collapsed cause the gravity was 10x heavier than Earth's "King Kai!" I called "What?" a figure asked coming out of the house "We're here to train" Goku said "Fine. For your first test you must catch Bubbles" King Kai instructed "Alright" we agreed. **11 Months Later... **Me and Goku arrived on the battlefield where we saw Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha lying dead, Gohan and Krillin were gravely injured but still alive and kicking, we were informed Chiaotzu sacrificed himself to try and stop the Saiyans "You! We're you the one that did this to all of them!" I asked angrily while pointing to Nappa. "Hehe, so what if I did?" Nappa laughed "Goku! Take the Senzu bean and give it to Gohan & Krillin. This guys mine!" I instructed "Good luck" Goku said and jogged over to the others and split the Senzu in half giving a piece to each of them.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Kame House...**

"Crystal Ball, show them all their friends and family" Baba said looking into her Crystal Ball, an image then appeared "Look, something's happening" Bulma said "Is that?" Bulma questioned "Could it be?" Roshi wondered "It's Goten!" Ox King pointed out "Look! Krillin and Gohan!" Oolong exclaimed "Gohan! My baby! He's alright!" Chi-Chi shouted with glee, she then fainted "Chi-Chi are you okay dear? Oh what a day" Ox King sighed. An image of Piccolo then appeared "Piccolo!" Roshi shouted "If Piccolo's gone that means Kami is too along with the Dragon Balls" Roshi said "That means..we can't wish them back" Bulma said sadly, the Crystal Ball then went back to Goten with Nappa in front of him "Oh Goten, be careful" Bulma insisted.

Nappa pulled back his fist readying it for a punch "Look out Goten!" they all shouted worriedly, Goten caught Nappa's fist with ease, Goten's pupils then disappeared "What's happening?" Bulma wondered, Goten's hair suddenly spiked upwards and a golden aura appeared around him.

* * *

**Back with Goten...**

"Ergh!" Vegeta grunted as his Scouter exploded "What-What power! Could he be...the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta stuttered watching me destroy Nappa "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" I fired at Kamehameha wave at Nappa completely obliterating him, I descended to the ground and fell out of my current state "That...was from all my friends...to you" I huffed "Amazing! Was that one of the techniques you two learned in other world Goku?" Krillin asked "No, I've never seen anything like that before" Goku replied. I walked over to Goku and the others "Well Goku. You want a shot at this guy?" I asked "Sure" Goku smiled, he walked over to Vegeta and I followed suit, we then flew off to an area far away from everyone else "Now Kakarot! Let us commence!" Vegeta shouted, him and Goku were instantly locked in combat going blow for blow, punch for punch, kick for kick, it was amazing "Kaioken!" Goku shouted, he then launched at Vegeta and delivered a flurry of punches and sent him flying, Vegeta then got pissed and flew up into the air and charged an attack he called Galick Gun and Goku charged a 3x Kaioken Kamehameha to stop it.

Vegeta was launched high into the sky after Goku used Kaioken x4 but we knew it wasn't over yet, Vegeta flew back down a moment later with a smug look "So Kakarot you think by destroying the moon you can stop my transformation, well you're dead wrong. We Saiyans can create our own artificial moons!" Vegeta shouted, he created a white orb in his hand and threw it into the air to combine with the oxygen, suddenly both me and Vegeta started growing fur and enlarging in size. After a moment we both turned into Great Apes "Goku! You charge a Spirit Bomb! I'll buy you time!" I shouted, I charged at Vegeta and tackled him to the ground, he kicked me off and blasted me, we were locked in battle long enough for Goku to begin charging the Spirit Bomb "Oh no you don't!" Vegeta shouted and shot an attack at Goku, I punched Vegeta aside so he wouldn't see where Goku would hide.

Vegeta retorted with a grab of my tail, he blasted it away and I deformed back to normal, Vegeta stepped on me with his large foot which crushed about 70% of the bones in my body; suddenly out of nowhere a Ki blast hit Vegeta in the side of his face which caused him to stumble back and fall, a female figure flew down to me and crouched down to pick me up. "Eheh, hey...Celeria" I greeted while groaning "Hey Goten," she greeted with a small smile "You stay here, I'll stop my brother" she insisted "Hang on...give me your hand" I groaned "Alright" she complied, she grabbed my hand and I transferred my energy to her "Use it...carefully" I chuckled before passing out "I will" she muttered and kissed my forehead before flying off.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

King Kai: 4,500/ Gregory: 1,100/ Bubbles: 1,000/ Goku (Before Training): 416/ Goten (Before Training): 442/  
Piccolo (Before Training): 408/ Gohan (Before Training): 1/ Krillin (Before Training): 206/ Goku (After Training): 9,000/  
Goten (After Training): 9,724/ Goten (False Super Saiyan): 243,100/ Goten (Great Ape): 97,240/  
Piccolo (After Training): 1,400/ Gohan (After Training): 1,000/ Krillin (After Training): 1,100/ Vegeta: 18,000/  
Vegeta (Great Ape): 180,000/ Nappa: 7,000/ Goku Kaioken x2: 18,000/ Goku Kaioken x3: 27,000/  
Goku Kaioken x4: 36,000/ Celeria: 3,000/ Roten: 800/


End file.
